Considering
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. AU. "The pod had opened, and a baby had been inside." M.K is left in the world of the Leaf Men with a new-found responsibility that she doesn't know if she wishes to cast aside...or hold onto. And in strange circumstances she finds herself facing an enemy and wonders if he's really different from her at all. (Not a romance)


_Please Read note. This is best off a head canon and made into an AU when it comes to the ending. I thought they were leading up to something in the movie that was ended by something that didn't seem to fit. I thought the pod itself was the heir and I couldn't help but feel they treated it like is was a baby or a child. _

_SPOILERS AHEAD, I suppose. And I also wanted to get a little more emotion from two characters who deserved it more. This is not a romance or anything. _

* * *

Considering

The light was like most in this world. It reflected with great beauty yet some sort of gentleness off the smooth surface of the wood; carved walls smooth and curving as if they'd been formed that way since the beginning.

The light of the fading sun fell from the small shaft above into the chamber; quiet and serene, and was directed pleasantly by mirrors until it reached its destination.

Once a pedestal had sat in a still pool in the middle of this room, but now it housed a magnificent cradle of leaves and flowers; soft petals leaning over it to dangle pretty trinkets of buds, insect figures and a little sun itself.

A nimble, almost bony hand reached out softly and gave the mobile sculpture a push so it began spinning, sending a sweat little jingle through the quiet chamber.

Mary Katherine sat beside the cradle, her other hand set quietly on her lap as she leaned over the side; the soft light behind her igniting her fiery hair.

Her hand drifted down like a fallen leaf towards the tiny bundle settled in the petal blankets; bright blue, and she tucked it closer to the cheeks of the baby who slept so soundly.

A solemn sort of expression passed across M.K's face as she leant back, interlocking her fingers, but not taking her eyes off the baby for a moment. She'd only known the Queen for a few moments, and yet she could already feel her presence around her as clear as day. The baby boy sported curly black hair; obscured by a funny little hat that reminded her of her father's hair, only green...

She sighed and looked away, focusing on the ground nearby. Days had passed into weeks and still she had not returned home. She wasn't sure what she expected when the pod opened, heck, she didn't even have a clue.

She'd still had contact with him, though. He spoke to her everyday over the cameras to make sure she was alright...

Suddenly a small whimper tore M.K away from her thoughts and she felt an unfamiliar sharp tug in her chest as she looked back towards the baby, eyes wide- but she relaxed when he settled back into his sleep again.

She stared at him, then her arms reached in and lifted the little bundle and she cradled him close to her chest. She held him firmly, resting her chin on his little head as he snoozed on without a care in the world.

The pod had opened, and a baby had been inside.

M.K recalled wandering so quietly and uncertainly towards the pedestal that night; the Queens words echoing in her mind, be with the pod, be there when it opens...when she saw his tiny little face-

And she remembered her mother. And it was horrible- she'd choked up right there, because her mother had been on her mind already, and even now she couldn't shake the feeling she'd felt when she saw the Queen fade away, when she'd been praying the woman would live-

M.K screwed her eyes shut and shivered, trying to forget. The baby had been crying, and instantly she couldn't help but be reminded of how the little roots of the pod had curled around her arm, the little plant so heavy yet secure in her arms. She hadn't wanted to put it down for some reason.

She'd been the first to hold the Prince, cuddling him close like she had his mother when she was dying, because she couldn't bear the thought...

M.K sighed again. At least she had her Dad, right?

_What if I did have a way of getting home, quick and simple...would I be able to go?_

She honestly didn't know anymore. The thought of stepping too far away from the baby...it sent a sinking feeling into her chest. As did that man.

Mandrake's body hadn't been found in the tree where he'd crashed from the sky; in fact he'd torn out from the inside like the cockroach he was. M.K didn't pretend to be some hero. She'd been terrified in that decaying, disgusting land he ruled, and that fear she felt when he'd spotted her above, clutching the pod to her chest and fleeing...it would never leave now.

She felt the baby's little fingers curl around her arm and she felt a little of the tension in her chest fade. Dark eyes peered up at her and he yawned, rubbing at his face with his other pudgy little fist. She couldn't help but laugh a little and tickle him under the chin. He cooed blissfully and beside them a vine grew subtly from the ground and poked her in the cheek. She stared at it with a wide-eyed expression.

Yup. She was still getting used to it.

M.K stood and began strolling slowly out onto the balcony. The night had fallen and the light of the moon shone clear above her. The sky looked surprisingly the same considering everything that had changed. She walked along the curving mezzanine, the baby's little arms wrapping around her neck. He stared around sleepily.

"You know, Mom an' I used to count stars together and try to make shapes." She said, hoisting him up a little more and turning him to see the view. From the tree of Moonhaven, you could see a lot of the tiny world. Dew drops were gathering on leaves, little lanterns of the people still awake drifted around the grass...It was almost like looking out onto the city with her mother.

M.K sighed a little again. She remembered her mother talking about 'just knowing' things...but she hadn't really been thinking when she wouldn't let the baby out of her sight for long, or when she'd just allowed everyone to leave her with the task of calming him down during the first hours of his life. Everyone seemed to think she'd told them something, or that there was some kind of unspoken law between her and the baby...

_I dunno. I just wanted him to stop being sad..._

His small fingers began playing happily with her red hair, cooing curiously. She laughed and gave his nose a rub with her own. "Who's the cutest, huh?"

He gurgled happily in response.

"What a sweat sight..."

Horror gripped her lungs as she whirled around, tightening her grip instinctively on the baby as her wide, petrified eyes caught side of the colourless, looming figure leaning against the wall a just a little away from the entrance to chamber. M.K managed a strangled cry and she stepped back, precariously close to the edge, the baby giving a small confused wail and burying his head under her chin.

Mandrake seemed to look more menacing the second time she saw him. He stood calmly against the bark wall, large arms folded, bat-covered head lowered as he spoke. He raised his head a moment later, feigning a modest, preaching look as he strode closer, hand on his heart and the other gesturing slowly to her.

"It brings tear to the eye to see such a precious moment, so innocent...and caring." Sourness stun the last words and the snarling smile came upon his face. M.K edged back, glancing around for an escape route. Panic flooded her senses.

_What should I do What should I do Get Nod or Ronin what-_

He stepped closer and she gasped, edging back as far as she dared to the edge. Too far to leap even as an insect-like being now, and with the baby she couldn't risk it. Despite her horror, an image came to her. Her mother's voice seemed to come through her own mouth when she spoke.

"You won't get him. I won't let you."

The smile that came to ripple the sly, dark expression on his face was even more terrifying. It reminded her of those psychotic murders she'd seen in TV movies.

He straightened his back and once again place his hand to his heart, or whatever there was below his chest. "And what sort of monsters would take a child away from his dear, loving mother?"

M.K could only stare at him. Her fear seemed to ebb away just a little to make room for her bewilderment. He wasn't that dumb, was he...?

"You got this all wrong, he's not mine-" He drew closer, a frown on his sharp, grey face as he stared at the quivering infant in her arms. She squeaked and shifted along the side as much she dared, thankfully putting a distance between them. "You wait till Ronin-"

He chuckled lowly, as if to himself, "Oh I'll be gone long after that. Funny..." He raised a hand to rub his chin, "That a child such of yourself helped destroy my plans. Annoying and...embarrassing."

She cringed at his foul look. "Look, I don't know why you were doing all of that stuff, crazy bug man..."

"Don't..._**KNOW?"**_

He swept forward like a serpent, towering over the girl like a bear and slamming a foot down on the bark. Putrid black swellings swarmed around him and M.K cried out, holding the baby to her as she cowered back She stared up at the creature with frozen terror. The once calm, almost careless expression had gone from him, replaced by red hot fury.

"Don't...know?" His words hissed quietly through the night. M.K stared up at him and could find no words. One of his hands were held upwards as if to snatch the infant out of her arms, and for a moment it seemed like that was what he was going to do.

M.K fell to her knees and ducked her head, turning away from him as she shielded the baby with herself and wailed helplessly: _"No!"_

Mandrake slowly leaned away and stared down at her with a scowl. Then, he laughed to himself and turned away. M.K raised her head and stroked the baby's back as he whimpered before daring to look back at the villain. He strode towards the edge casually.

"Funny, like I said. One of the heroes cowers and begs for mercy...usually I'd have just rotted you to your bones, but I'm not in the mood."

M.K stood and stared at him with a blank, confusion expression. The infant in her arms sucked forlornly on his thumb and cuddled closer to her, whimpering. She absently stroked his head.

Mandrake watched with an unreadable, hard frown. M.K shivered and stepped back.

He smiled and chuckled inwardly. "Oh don't worry. I'm planning this green land's doom...later."

And then he was gone. Leaping like a quiet grasshopper into the night as the clouds moved over the moon. M.K barley registered Ronin's calls as he ran out into the mezzanine or Nod's concerned voice as she fell to her knees and stared after him, lost and confused.

It was only later that she asked. And she'd felt something horrible inside her when she got the answer from Ronin.

She sat once again by the Prince's chamber, staring down at him with a sad, quiet expression as the daybreak came. She hadn't slept nor left the cradle. She remained where she was.

Mandrake was evil, she knew all that. But...

When his son died, had he felt the same way she did when her mother died?

_Mom used to say she'd rather die herself than loose me. I..._

No. It was different. Worse, really. So she didn't leave the baby's bedside as she tried to remind herself they were safe and she'd see Dad today, and even then her thoughts seemed haunted by the death of a young man she'd never seen.

The baby prince's little fingers reached up to her and she rubbed his hand gently. A small, sad smile came to her despite everything. M.K remembered being asked something earlier on, when the Prince of the Forest had just been born. It was an honor, they said...and she did help save the forest.

She'd really have to consider thinking of a name soon...

* * *

_Please review. I'll leave you to wonder what the baby will be called. _


End file.
